vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Watering Can
The Watering Can is used to water plants such as flowers and vegetables so they do not wilt and die while growing. The first Watering Can, the Freebie Watering Can is given to the player by Leafos in the tutorial for Viva Piñata. This watering can is beaten up and rusted and can only perform the most basic functions, but upgrades can be purchased after leveling up. In Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, players start out with the Tin Watering Can instead. Tool Usage Plants can be watered -- many need to be watered periodically until they are fully grown, but some lower level plants may survive no watering and grow fully. Plants that are fully grown no longer need to be watered. *Long Pour ( ) *Short Pour ( ) The watering process must first be done by the player, but it can be done later by a Sprinkling helper. When it rains, there is no need to water plants, as they are automatically fed the correct amount of water in the rain. The flowers turn yellowy-brown and start to wilt when they are too dry, but when watered to the correct water level they quickly are restored to their best state. If the plant starts turning blue, it has been given too much water, which can also drown and kill it. Some kinds of piñatas like to be watered at any time, like a Whirlm, and become happier when sprinkled with water. Some other kinds of piñatas like to be watered sometimes, and if watered at the wrong time will be more sad. The rest of the kinds of piñatas prefer not to be watered at all, such as the Smelba, and become more depressed if watered. Characters will also react to the watering can being used on them. Some characters like to be watered. * Seedos * Night Watchlings * Day Watchlings Some characters prefer not to be watered. * Leafos will react negatively to this. She warns that she will take away your watering can if you repeatedly water her, and will do so for some seconds if you continue to do so. * Diggerlings Some Ruffians will stop in their tracks and begin to spin slowly around if they are watered continuously. This could give residents pinata a chance to get away from the attacking ruffian. The tool can also be used as a way of distracting a pinata from preying on other species or plants. Watering a piñata that has started a fight (whether it is a resident or a wild sour) can sometimes stop the fight. In Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise this always works if you water it before the health meters appear, after which it will not work. Watering a plant of a different person's garden in a network multiplayer game will give Chocolate Coins to the player who watered the plant. If the One Pour Wonder is used on a plant not affected by it already, 50 coins are earned automatically. If a lower leveled watering can is used, 10 coins are earned in increments for watering a plant. There are five upgrades to the Watering Can. The first three will increase its ability to store water, until the Glass watering can which never runs out of water. The fourth upgrade, the Everpour 5000 Watering Can, instead gives an additional ability to immediately give the correct amount of water, and the final upgrade, the One Pour Wonder makes it so you only need to water a plant once and it will always have the correct amount of water even when it isn't being watered anymore. If the watering can used is the Gold Watering Can or a lower level of watering can, the can will have a limited amount of water, and this will be shown by sections of the cursor changing color from blue to white as it loses water in Viva Piñata and Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise. The water will automatically refill itself over time and is indicated by the segments turning blue again. Faded white segments will not turn blue indicating that the water capacity is limited. In Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise, the water level is indicated by a blue meter near the watering can icon. Watering Can Uses *Using a watering can to extinguish a Taffly that was set on fire by a Firebrand will cause it to Evolve into a Redhott. Watering Can Upgrades * Tin Watering Can (225 coins at Costolot's Store) * Gold Watering Can (750 coins at Costolot's General Store) * Glass Watering Can (1575 coins at Ivor Bargain in Viva Piñata and Viva Pinata: Pocket Paradise, and Costolot's Store in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise) * Everpour 5000 Watering Can (2700 coins at Ivor Bargain/Costolot's Store) * One Pour Wonder (4125 coins at Ivor Bargain/Costolot's Store) Watering Can Achievement The 'Watering Can Do' achievement is awarded for fully upgrading the watering can. You don't need to buy all the upgrades, just the One Pour Wonder, although you will miss the Tool Awards for owning them. Category:Tools